Fireworks
by poniesandfun
Summary: McKenna has the most annoying sister. She gets into McKenna's business, taunts McKenna, and worse of all, McKenna's mom thinks she's adorable! But one family trip goes all wrong...


Fireworks

McKenna Terrell groaned as her mom opened the cream blinds on her pink curtained window and a shot of pure sunlight beamed in. But as her focus adjusted, she discovered it was Brenna, her little 4 year old sister. "Mom!" McKenna yelled with all her might. Unfortunately, Brenna had tip-toed behind the door, hiding in the crack as McKenna's mom, Linda came in.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Linda asked groggily. She worked double shifts at night and barely had enough sleep. "Brenna is SO annoying! She opened the blinds and it woke me up!" McKenna complained to her mom, prompting her to do something about it.

"Honey," Linda soothed her upset and sleepy daughter. "Brenna was probably just playing. You know she wants to be just like you." Behind the door, Brenna mimicked her mom's words menacingly at McKenna, then made a face and smirked silently.

"Anyway," Linda continued. "I have a big announcement! We're going to go to Grandma's for July 4th. I already took my time off to be with you and Brenna."

"Really, Mommy?" Brenna asked, popping out of her hiding space. Linda smiled and cooed, "Has my sweetie been there the whole time? Oh, has she? Oh, has she?"

McKenna rolled her eyes moodily. _Mom loves Brenna more than me! Whenever __**SHE **__does____something bad, Mom just shrugs it off. No fair! _McKenna thought rebelliously. Linda quickly shook off her affection for Brenna. "Just remember you two. We need to start packing quick. Our flight's tomorrow!" Linda said excitedly, and exited the room, with Brenna perched on her back.

Later, McKenna called her best friend, Helaena. "It's no fair," She whined. "Brenna always gets the good side of Mom. Mom NEVER gets mad at Brenna, no matter what she does!" "You get more privileges, right? And Mom trusts you so much that she thinks you don't need to be fussed over every 5 seconds. She knows Brenna will, though." Helaena reasoned.

"Well, I guess so," McKenna sighed in defeat. She didn't want it to seem that Helaena was right, though. "Thanks, Helaena." She hung up and stared at the ceiling sulkily.

_Oh! _McKenna thought out of the blue. _I forgot my poem for Grandma! _Every time the Terrell family visits their grandma, McKenna carries in her bag a special poem wrote carefully for her.

McKenna quickly sprung onto the project, creating vivid describing words and adding details so bold that Grandma would remember it forever. When she was done, she smiled proudly and reviewed it.

As I see your brightened face when I visit,

It makes me think of the gingerbread cookies we'll share,

New memories we'll make,

And the love bond that holds us together year after year.

I love the way you smile.

The way you dream,

And I think of your little house on the cottage,

Magical as ever.

"This is the best poem I ever wrote for Grandma." McKenna thought aloud. She proofread it, rewrote it in her best handwriting, and stashed it into her suitcase.

When they arrived in the tiny town of Anna, Texas, Grandma was standing there, waiting for them. Her wrinkled prune but smiling face and sparkling blue eyes glittered in the Texas sun.

"McKenna, how lovely to see you again! You have grown so tall! You're 10, right?" McKenna nodded vigorously. Excitement bubbled in her body, ecstatic that she could finally see Grandma again.

She spoke to Brenna; next, using her "Just for Brenna" voice that everyone used because they thought Brenna was cute. "Has my itsy bitsy Brenna grown up?" Grandma's voice suddenly became light and dapper. Brenna squealed in delight while McKenna tried her best not to roll her eyes.

"Come on girls; let's head back to my cottage! I baked some gingerbread cookies." Grandma declared firmly, and then holding Brenna's hand, they walked side by side to Grandma's house.

McKenna scuffed her feet down the rocky road and then remembering Grandma's house, quickly smiled. Her grandma's house looked EXACTLY like Hansel and Gretel's gingerbread house minus the candy. It was warm and inviting, just like Grandma! Grandma always joked, "McKenna and Brenna are my Hansel and Gretel."

They all sat down for gingerbread cookies and tea. McKenna's favorite part of Grandma's house was her dining room. The large glass windows displayed Grandma's colorful garden. Hanging above them was a humongous chandelier. It glittered in the sunlight.

Suddenly, the phone rang. McKenna and Brenna ignored the call as they devoured their sweet treat. When their grandma hung up, she looked worried as she said, "Girls, your aunt Stephanie is sick. She must come here to recover. That means that you two must share a room."

"What?" McKenna shrieked just as Brenna exclaimed, "Yay! Sissy and I are sharing a room!" _How could this happen?_ McKenna thought, trying to fight back tears. "Please," their grandma said, saddened at the thought of Aunt Stephanie.

McKenna couldn't resist how sad Grandma looked. She sighed and trudged up stairs followed by a practically bouncing Brenna. In the corner of her eye, though, McKenna could see her mom mouthing her _thank you._

The next day, McKenna was grumpy. Brenna woke her up at the crack of dawn throwing pillows at her, like shooting endless bullets. She finally convinced Brenna to go back to bed by giving her some stuffed animals to play with. Unfortunately, McKenna was still sleepy after some more hours of rest.

The day got even worse for McKenna. Aunt Stephanie arrived that morning, and Linda and Grandma helped Stephanie unpack, leaving the girls by themselves.

"Brenna, just stay still and color." McKenna demanded. But Brenna wouldn't listen. She ran around the house screaming, laughing, and skipping. McKenna sighed in exhaustion and took a little nap.

When she woke up, she wanted to add to Grandma's poem. She took a glance at the bedside table, where she last left it. But it wasn't there! In the corner of her eye, McKenna saw Brenna coloring on a sheet of paper. McKenna strained to read the first few words: As I see your brightened face

McKenna felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She stole the paper right out of Brenna's grubby little hands and stared at what had become of her masterpiece.

It was completely covered in scribbles. "Brenna!" McKenna's face flushed red like a tomato. She scrunched up the paper and threw it to the ground in fury. Brenna quickly and quietly scurried out of the room.

Aunt Stephanie came up the stairs. "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked worriedly. At first, McKenna's cheeks were streaming with hot and angry tears so she was hesitant to answer. Stephanie noticed the crumpled piece of paper and picked it up off the ground.

"Oh my," she said. "I know! It's horrible!" McKenna cried. "Brenna ruined it!" "Sweetie," Stephanie said sympathetically. "It shows how much she loves you."

McKenna peered at the paper, not wanting to believe her aunt. On the paper, it said: _McKenna is my bestest friend in the whole world. _Brenna had drawn a picture of her and McKenna holding hands together.

"See?" Stephanie said. "Oh no! I've been so mean to Brenna." McKenna sobbed, leaning onto Stephanie's back sadly. Stephanie just nodded, and said logically, "You know, when I was little, your mom was a pain! She constantly got in my stuff, just like Brenna does. But they'll grow out of it, just like Linda did." Then she whispered, "And deep down, they actually love you."

McKenna hurried down the stairs, knowing what to do. Linda was trying to soothe an uncontrolled Brenna. When Brenna noticed McKenna, she hiccupped while crying, "I- I'm so –hic- sowwy McKenni! I didn't mean-" McKenna interrupted, "It's OK; I didn't mean to get mad at you either. Apology accepted?" Brenna's face immediately lighted up.

"Come on; let's go give it to Grandma." McKenna led the way to Grandma. She was in the kitchen, and a fresh aroma of spices filled the air. "Hey Grammy! Look what me 'n' McKenni drew!" Brenna exclaimed. "Oh I love it!" Grandma admired the work. "And McKenna, beautifully written!" McKenna beamed widely from ear to ear.

"We're going to watch fireworks tonight!" Grandma announced jovially. Brenna was so happy she bolted out a song at the top of her lungs and started jumping. Linda whispered in McKenna's ear, "Thank you so much."

When the night came, the whole family headed out to watch the fireworks. The first firework shot up into the sky and Brenna burst in shrieks of delight, just like the one in the sky. Grandma grinned and hugged Brenna, Stephanie and Linda chatted together.

McKenna recorded the whole thing. As she lowered the camera, McKenna thought, _being with family, the perfect ending to a wonderful day. Everyone looks like they're happy. Brenna with Grandma, Mom and Aunty talking about old times, and me, glad that everyone is so cheerful. I couldn't have asked for more. It TRULY is the magic of a moment. _She smiled to herself. And it was.


End file.
